Life or Death Mission
by KunoichiKitsune
Summary: Chuck Preston, a 19-year-old Golem Hunter, is tired of 'simple' requests from the Golem Hunter Guild. After receiving one that finally interests him, it turns out to be more than his bargained for. One-shot. Wild ARMs 5 copyright Media Vision/XSeed Games.


_My name is Chuck Preston. I work at the Golem Hunter Guild in Laila Belle. I'm basically a 19-year-old Golem Hunter…apprentice. Life has been tough on me, yet I find a way to get past it. I'm hoping this doesn't go on any longer. Who knows what await me. I just have to figure it out…sooner or later._

Chuck had his arms folded on top of the counter, watching as the clock ticked and the people passed by. _Another boring day at work. It's the same requests every time. Slaying monsters, lost n' found, reconstruction._ He sighed. _If there was something different at this matter. Man, if there was only- _He laid his head down on the side of the counter, closing his eyes, dozing off.

Suddenly, a blue-haired boy, a bit younger than Chuck, wearing a coat appeared in the entrance of the Guild.

_Yup. As you can see, I hate my job. I don't remember why I became a Golem Hunter in the first place._

Dean approached the counter in his usual optimistic mood. He noticed that his senior was there. "Hey, Chuck. What's up? The usual?"

"Zzz." Chuck, of course, wasn't listening. He was in a deep sleep, snoozing as the time went by.

Dean grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him violently. "Chuck? Chuck!"

Chuck woke up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his glove. "Hmm?" His vision became clearer as he saw his blue-haired friend. "Oh, hi Dean."

"Why don't you take a day-off or something?"

"We're short in numbers, Dean. I can't do that."

"Well, I can't stay for long. I'm going to deliver some wine from Gounon to Honeysday. It's not easy being a Golem Hunter Cadet, you know."

"Good luck with that."

_As I said, I hate my job._

"Well, I also have to deliver some medicine from the Memorial Sanctuary. Says that there's a sick 12-year-old who needs it. Don't slack off too much, later." Dean left the Golem Hunter Guild and was on his way, leaving his friend behind.

_Already too late for that, Dean._

Chuck got up and left the Guild soon after Dean left. He had his L23 Pile Bunker strapped on his shoulder. _Time for me to do my so-called fair share'. Sure, I work all day and for what!? Nothing! I don't even get recognized or anything. He sighed. There are monsters running around in Mithysmere again. _Why are these request so…He paused in thought. _What's the word for it?…Simple._

--

Chuck heavily gripped Pile Bunker and rammed it into a few monsters, killing them easily. _Of course, these monsters have no chance against me! They could go ahead and swarm me, but that won't make a difference._ He sat down on a nearby porch, sighing in exhaustion. _But, a hard day at work always tires me out. Sometimes, I barely have the strength to get back to Laila Belle. I regret going that again._ He got up, straps Pile Bunker and makes his way back to the Golem Hunter Guild.

--

Chuck enters the Guild and leaves his L23 Pile Bunker leaning in one of the corners. _Yup. Another hard day's work done. What I need now is some rest. Unless, there's another request soon. If only we had more members. _He fell asleep as soon as he leaned back on one of the couches.

Suddenly, someone barges in to the Guild, panting. Chuck awoken from the noise. _Yet, of course, there's always something that makes my day. _The stranger appeared to be a kid. He had red hair that was slightly spiked back and a large jacket. He seemed to be troubled. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" The kid ran up to the counter, talking to the receptionist. "I need a Golem Hunter who is strong enough to assist me! Please send in anyone who are willing to risk their lives!"

_Here's my cue._ Chuck rose from the couch and quickly ran to the counter. "Jude, you look troubled. Anything happen?"

Jude was relieved when the older Golem Hunter approached. "Ah, Chuck. I'm glad you're here! Well…" He paused, looking around before speaking again. "There have been strange things happening to me."

Chuck looked at the young boy, confused. "Like what?"

Jude handed Chuck a folded piece of paper. "Read this note and you'll understand. I found it on my desk back home. I have to keep moving from place to place if I want to live. It's for real…I saw it'."

"What does he mean?" Chuck slowly unfolds the note given to him from Jude.

Revenge, that's what I want, that's what I'll get revenge…suffering, pain and death.'

Chuck froze in place. After reading, he quickly threw the note. _Yup. As I said, there's always something that makes my day. _Chuck slowly approached and picked up the note. When he reopened it, he noticed there was a list of names. …Arnaud… Jude… Elvis… Jet… Dean… Chuck…' He froze once more, shaking in fear. "My name is on here! What did I do to deserve this!?"

Nearby, Chuck overhears a conversation between two other Golem Hunters.

"Did you hear that in Mirapulse the swordswoman's husband got killed?"

"Yeah, it's creepy. All that was left was a note with red letters on it. It's kind of scaring me though."

"But, that's not the odd part. The odd part was that there was no evidence to who killed him. People said it was just some sort of odd stroke or heart attack. If that's true, then why was there blood in the crime scene?"

"I don't know. It's creeping me out too, man."

_In Mirapulse?!_ Chuck slowly got up, shaking uncontrollably. _I guess Jude was right._ He took his Pile Bunker from off the corner of the Guild and left.

Out in the field, Dean was heading back to Laila Belle after finishing his requests. He noticed his senior passing by. "Chuck! What's the hurry!?"

Chuck ignored his junior as if he wasn't there and ran past him. _My life is at stake here._

"By the way, I found a strange note! Wait up!" Annoyed, he tried to get his attention again. "Hey, Chuck!"

"No time for talk, Dean!" The older Hunter replied, still running.

Dean was confused from the way his friend was acting. "…Weird…" He shrugged it off and walk away, headed to the Golem Hunter Guild.

--

Chuck finds himself in Honeysday where he saw a group of people, some of them crying.

"I can't believe he's gone…"

Chuck approached the crowd. "What's going on here?"

One of the villagers answered him. "Oh, you know that enthusiastic red head boy who always plays around these parts? Well, he…"

The villager from earlier left in the crowd left the conversation, still sobbing.

A third enraged villager tried to contain himself. "He was too young to die. He was just a child. He was just- argh!"

The villager next to him slowly lowered and shook his head.

Chuck turned around and made his way towards the gates. "I'm too late, huh? What's with this!?" _This is crazy! This has never happened to me before. _He looked at the note in his hands. _That list…I think I figured it out. _Chuck reopened the note and skimmed through the list a couple of times. _My name is last on the list, meaning I'm the last victim. What's the meaning of this?! Who's causing all this!?_

Dean managed to find Chuck nearby Honeysday's gates and approached him. "Hey, Chuck! Did you hear the news about Arnaud and Jude?"

The older Golem Hunter turned away, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "Not now, Dean."

"Sorry to bother you, but I received a list from someone. Well, I don't know who it is, but I found out that Arnaud and Jude's names were on the list. I don't know what's that supposed to mean." The younger Golem Hunter paused. "And seeing that the Professor's name is on the list, I presume that…uhh…"

"Haven't you figured it out, Dean?!"

He looked down. "I did. I just want to confirm this as a fact. That means the killer' will be headed to the Memorial Sanctuary next so…"

"What are we waiting for!?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "You lead."

--

As soon as they arrived, Carol ran up to Dean. She was crying.

"Carol! What's wrong!?"

"Dean, it's horrible. The Professor…" She grabbed hold of his coat, crying more.

Dean placed his hands on her shoulders. "What? The Professor what? Please don't tell me that…" He looked down.

"…"

There was silence until Chuck spoke. "We're too late…"

The younger Golem Hunter let go of Carol's shoulders. "Can we take a look?" He glanced at Chuck before speaking again. "Chuck, we might find something."

"If you say so…"

"A clue. Anything for that matter."

Both Golem Hunters proceeded on to the sanctuary, until they found something. Dean and Chuck slowly approached. They see Elvis, lying in the middle of the room, besides a small pool of blood.

_This is the worse day of my life!! A lot worse than Mt. Chug-Chug or Mirapulse. I might actually get killed!!_

Dean spots a piece of paper and picks it up. "Chuck…the same note…"

"Who's next?"

"…Jet… what the-" Dean suddenly drops the note.

Chuck runs up to his junior. "What's wrong?!"

The Golem Hunter Cadet picked up the note again. "It's like more words are being written by themselves…by Elvis' blood!"

Chuck loomed over his shoulder, reading the note's new message.

Revenge shall never vanish…more blood, more deaths… until all is no more… Jet… Gallows… Jack… Dean… Chuck…'

"More blood means more deaths? I think that's what it means… This murderer doesn't seem to be normal."

The Golem Hunter Apprentice shuddered, afraid of the new warning given to them.

Dean turned to his younger sister. "Carol…are you planning on staying here?"

She shook her head in reply. "No…not what after I witnessed."

"…Carol, how did it happen?…Did you see the killer?…or…" He paused, remembering in thought. There was no evidence for the killer of Arnaud or Jude…so…'

"I didn't see anything."

"…okay…"

"We can't just stand here!!" Chuck reminded them.

"Let's get going then… we have to find Jet as soon a possible."

"Right, we need to hurry."

_Things are happening one after another. Sooner or later…_He paused. _No, now's not the time to think about it._

--

The group of three made to Honeysday's gates. They casually walked through the dirt path, leading to the small town.

"We're here."

"…Where's Jet?"

"Let's search."

Carol was besides her brother, clinging on his coat sleeve.

Soon after, there was a high-pitched scream coming from the village. Dean looks at Chuck, noticing that he's shaking a bit. "Let's check it out?" The blond-haired Golem Hunter nodded. "Carol, you stay here." Obediently, the 12-year-old let go of her older sibling's coat, waiting for them as the two Golem Hunters dashed off to the source. They notice a group of villagers gathering together.

"Another one?!"

"Oh my…why? Why is this happening!?"

"Another death?!"

Dean was oblivious to the current scene until Chuck turned away from the crowd.

"Not again…"

Chuck found the note besides Jet's corpse, scared to open it. The younger Golem Hunter placed a hand over his senior's shoulder and nodding. He slowly opened the note, preparing himself on what the note's contents are. "It added one more to the list." Dean had no response and remained quiet. Chuck took a deep breath before reading the list and paused after every name. "Gallows… Jack… Kresnik… Dean… and me. What did everyone do to deserve this?!"

"Depends on whoever did all this." The blue-haired boy replied. "Whoever it is has their intentions." He sighed. "We have to find Gallows."

"Let's hurry, Dean. We lost too many people already."

"Back to the Memorial Sanctuary…"

The younger and older Golem Hunter paced back to the gates, where Carol was waiting for their return.

"What happened, Dean?"

It took a while before Dean answered. "That list shows who's going to die and in which order, sooner or later I'll be next. It's creeping me out."

Carol wrapped her arms around Dean, eyes a bit watery. "No!! I don't want you to die!! I don't want to lose you, too."

"Alright, alright…please let go…"

She immediately loosened her grip, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We better get going."

"…right…"

--

The child genius and both Golem Hunters arrived at the Memorial Sanctuary once more.

"We're here, again."

A dark, ominous voice echoed through the halls. "You're the next."

"Guys, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice…"

Carol held on to her older brother, shivering. "…Not again…"

"Again?" The brother asked, confused.

"It's the same voice I heard before…" She stopped, her eyes starting to water.

"Don't worry, Carol. I'll protect you." He looked up to Chuck. "Let's check it out!" The older Golem Hunter nodded, following with Carol close by, clinging to her sibling.

Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's is it?" Chuck asked.

"Someone's here. I can tell. Whoever it is, is around that corner over there."

Both Golem Hunters crouched down. "We'll jump whoever it is…" He raised his hand and began countdown with his fingers. "…3… 2…1!!" The younger Hunter ran to source while the older one leapt from his spot. Dean stopped as soon as he found something, wide-eyed. "No way…" He froze in fright. Chuck then crashed into Dean soon after, rubbing the back of his head. "Why'd you stop for?!"

They found Gallows lying on the cold, hard ground.

Dean walked up to his body, examining it. "He just died a few minutes ago."

"The killer could still be here."

"But there's no one around…at least we're closer this time." He turned around, noticing a small piece a paper. "…The note…"

"Anyone else added to the list?"

"Rebecca…no…" Dean sprinted towards the exit of the sanctuary.

Chuck quickly tried to catch up. "Dean, wait up!!"

"Capo Bronco… must hurry."

--

Chuck, Dean and Carol found themselves at Capo Bronco, Dean's home village. The village seems to be at peace.

"Where is she!?"

"I don't know."

"We have to keep searching."

The three moved towards the field near Dean's house.

"Oh no… I found her." Dean fell to his knees, mourning over his recent loss. He calmed down a little while after. "I think I got something here." He started, looking at the other two. "If each note is made from the deceased's own blood, then whose blood made the first note before Arnaud's death?"

"I haven't thought of that."

"Whoever it is must be the one who caused all of it. Since, whoever it was didn't have his name on the list."

"Dean, figure it out later. We need to check on Kresnik."

"Right." The blue-haired Hunter turned to the little girl. "Carol, stay here. This could be dangerous."

"Okay." She replied, nodding. Carol obediently stood in her spot as the two went off.

The two Golem Hunters ran up the small slope at the near end of the village. As soon as they moved up the slope and turned, they found a tall man leaning besides a rusted bicycle. He didn't seem in a good mood.

"What do you want this time?"

"I'm glad to see you safe, Kresnik." Dean said, relieved.

"Hmm?"

"You got a strange note, haven't you?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you know what's going to happen?!"

"…"

Dean sighed. "Whoever it is must not be far…" His eyes grew wide. "I got it."

"Yeah?" The blond-haired Hunter wondered.

"All the victims shared the same death. Lying on the ground with no bruises, scratches, or open wounds… Only the fact that a small pool of blood was there. It only means that the killer somehow drew out the blood of the victims killing them in the process. It's fast and effective."

"But, who is able to do such a thing!?"

"A person who seeks revenge… and could suck out blood… probably a Crimson Noble. Wait, a Crimson Noble."

"A Crimson Noble, you say?" The tall man asked.

"Yeah, but who? Who would want revenge?"

"I think I have an idea who."

"Who is it then, Kresnik?" The older Golem Hunter yelled.

Before he was able to continue, a young girl, around Dean's age, walked into Capo Bronco. She ran towards the tall man and wrapped her arms around him, crying.

"Brother…"

Kresnik wrapped his arms around his younger sister, trying to comfort her. "I know, Yulie. I heard about it, too." He began stroking her, hoping she would cheer up.

Dean lowered his head. "He's gone, I know."

_This is too scary. All of us might end up…_Chuck shook his head. _No! We're gonna find this person and put an end to this!_

"We have end this now."

"So, who's causing all this, Kresnik?" Chuck asked again.

"It's has to be Belial."

"Belial?"

"Yeah, Scythe's wife."

The Golem Hunter Cadet turned to the Apprentice. "Isn't Scythe dead?"

"Last I checked."

"I think that's why she wants vengeance."

"Aren't Crimson Nobles immortal?"

Dean tilted his head to the side. "Explain?"

"Well…" He started, trying to look intelligent. "They're like vampires, right?"

"Yeah, but I remember Jude telling me before that Scythe wasn't really a Crimson Noble at all. He was only getting those vampire-like abilities by drinking his love's blood."

"We better find Belial fast." The knight said, cutting in the conversation.

"Don't worry. She'll find us." The blue-haired boy said, smirking.

"Hmm?"

"If she keeps following that list of hers, then she'll be going after Kresnik. It'll be a surprise when we fight back!"

The paladienne tightened her grip on her brother, afraid to lose him again.

The knight stroked his sister again. "I'll be fine, Yulie. Don't worry."

"Now to wait…"

--

Suddenly, out of the blue, a sword was levitating above them. It came flying towards the former Pale Rider, unaware of his current situation. The blade was aimed directly at his heart, which would instantly kill him.

Yulie was the first to notice the sword coming at her and her older sibling. "Kresnik!" Her rings encircled around the group, forming a barrier protecting them.

A wormhole appeared in front of them. Somebody came through the small portal. None other than the Crimson Noble, Belial. "How dare you interfere with my revenge!!"

The knight stared at the paladienne, realizing that she just saved him. "…Yulie…"

"You all shall suffer!!" Belial surrounded the nearby area with a wormhole, attempting to suck everyone into the abyss. Chuck was trying to escape, but the power was too much and got sucked in along with the others.

--

"Where are we!?"

The Crimson Noble appeared before them once more. "Welcome to my subspace where you can't defeat me!!"

Yulie leaned against her brother. "Not here again…"

"Again?" Dean wondered.

"She's been here before." The knight answered, trying to comfort the young paladienne.

"Really?"

"Prepare to die. All of you."

_So this is what a true Crimson Noble is capable of. How long are we gonna stay here?! I-I don't want to die yet!!_

"We won't die."

"What was that, little boy?"

The younger Golem Hunter raised a fist. "We're not going to DIE!"

"Surely you jest."

"Heh."

"You must be hallucinating, poor little boy."

"Actually, you made a grave mistake."

The Golem Hunter Apprentice turned to his junior. "What are you saying, Dean?!"

Dean smirked. "She's fooling with herself making the same mistake again."

"What… do you mean?"

"Guys, ready to attack all at once?" The blue-haired Hunter turned to the others. "Well?"

"What are you thinking, Dean!?"

"I'm thinking it'll work."

The Crimson Noble chucked a bit. "Don't make me laugh!!"

"What's your plan?"

"Hold that thought, Kresnik." Dean turned to Belial. "You feeling a little weaker yet?"

"Wh-what?"

"Jude's been telling me many stories of his past adventures after I helped him find his lost cat! We've been friends ever since!!"

"But now he's dead along with many other friends of yours!"

"…Jude…" The paladienne muttered.

"Thanks to Jude, I found a way to beat you!"

"That can't be."

"So, Belial, is it true that when you create a subspace like this, you use too much power? You're left with what little you have before!"

"How did you know that!?"

Dean smirked again. "Jude told me."

"I should have killed that little brat a long time ago!!"

"So, we actually have a good chance to defeat you if we attack together!"

"You! You are just as annoying as that little boy, Jude!"

"Heh…guys, give her everything you got!!"

The former Pale Rider extended his hand, having an aura surrounding it. Soon after his ARM, Howling Spike, materialized and pointed it towards the Crimson Noble. "If you remember Belial, I was Lambda's lance. The lance that could destroy everything in its path."

"Grr… I will never lose to the likes of you!!"

"Chuck, Kresnik… let's show her what we can really do!! This is going to be intense!!"

_Who knew that Dean would actually pull through for us._

Chuck extended his hand, materializing his ARM, the L-23 Pile Bunker. "Let's finish this!"

Dean also extended a hand, but instead of materializing Twin Fenrir, he materialized Jude's ARM, Shape Shifter.

Yulie stared as she saw Shape Shifter appear in Dean's hand. "I sense Jude's conviction within him. Almost like…" The paladienne looked up at her older sibling. "The time I sensed Kresnik's conviction within Jude."

The memory, then, came back to Yulie. Her past experiences told her she had to help. Like instinct, she rushed towards Dean's side and held her hands out. Her ARM controlling powers took effect as the glimmering light was unleashed from her hands and onto Jude's ARM.

"Wha? What are you doing, Yulie?!" Dean stammered.

The paladienne smiled. "I just helped you release Shape Shifter's hidden power. Use it well and get us out of here."

"Gee, thanks." The young Golem Hunter turned and raised Shape Shifter at Belial. "Phantom Line, full power!!"

Kresnik aimed his Howling Spike as well. "Apoptosis!"

The two beams merged as they recoiled against Belial, forcing her back. Chuck ran besides the younger Hunter and lightly elbowed him. "Hey, Dean. How's bout an Omega Revolver?" Dean nodded as Shape Shifter vanished from his hand.

"I'm in!" He smirked, materializing Twin Fenrir in the process.

The blonde-haired Hunter extended the spiked end of the L-23 Pile Bunker, surrounded in electricity. "Pile Bunker!" He yelled as he swung his ARM, sending a horizontal wave of electricity towards the Crimson Noble.

The younger Golem Hunter flew into the air in a phoenix-shaped aura. "Swirl!" As soon as he was high enough, Dean began to dive down at high speeds. "Hyaaa!!" He flew away far enough to some space between him and Belial, exchanging Twin Fenrir for Shape Shifter. "One more time!" Dean pointed the ARM towards the Crimson Noble. "Phantom Line!!"

As the attack was fired upon Belial, the Crimson Noble saw an image of a red-haired kid, Jude Maverick. She clearly remembered their fight in the very same subspace she had created. Jude had aimed Shape Shifter at her and used the exact same move.

"Gah…! Noooooo…!", Belial screamed from the top of her lungs. The subspace around them disappeared. In an instant, she was gone, defeated.

--

Yulie leaped onto her older brother, happy to know he's safe. "Kresnik…" She wrapped her arms around him, once more. The former Pale Rider couldn't help, but smile at her. "I told you, Yulie. I'm fine…"

Dean stood there triumphantly as Shape Shifter disappeared from his hand. "Haha… hahaha, yeah! We… won!" The young hero fell back and dozed off. Using two ARMs against a Crimson Noble should be tiring.

Chuck observed his surroundings before breaking the silence. "Now since that's taken care of," He swung the L-23 Pile Bunker onto his back. "See ya in Laila Belle." He lifted two fingers and signaled his trademark Farewell' before leaving.

Chuck had his arms folded on top of the counter, head tilted to the side, asleep. _Yup. That's my story. Of one of the hardest requests I ever had. I thought for sure I was gonna die then, but I guess I was wrong. Good friends need to stick together. Serves me right for doubting them._


End file.
